<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>國中男生下捏它 by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549752">國中男生下捏它</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我超喜歡每天愚蠢度日的奇蹟世代( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡° <br/>→「如果帝光中學體育館有淋浴間的話…」這樣的妄想！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>國中男生下捏它</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「哇啊累死了──」抓起放在淋浴間外長板凳上的毛巾，青峰打著呵欠走進淋浴間，涮地打開水龍頭：「話說阿哲今天的傳球有毛病啊？角度有夠奇怪的……」</p><p>　　「是青峰君今天太不專心了。」</p><p>　　「我哪有──」突然轉過頭，青峰表情驚恐地看著另一個矮小的身影：「阿、阿哲？你怎麼在這？」</p><p>　　對於這種情況已經很習慣，黑子只是一邊抹著肥皂，一邊平淡地回答：「是我先進來的，我才想請青峰君換一間呢。」</p><p>　　「早點吱聲啊真是的！」有些狼狽地抓起自己的盥洗用品，青峰尷尬地跑出隔間，罵罵咧咧中換了一個位置。</p><p>　　「好想吃點心喔……為什麼不能在球場上吃東西呢……」微微駝著背，手抱衣物袋的紫原正滿腦子想等一下要去吃點什麼安慰心靈，涮地一聲拉開了幕簾。</p><p>　　「紫原君。」有些無奈地看著心不在焉的紫原，黑子嘆氣：「簾幕拉著表示裡面有人，知道嗎？」</p><p>　　「喔……好啦……」再次把沖澡間的簾子拉上，紫原慢吞吞地往更深處的隔間走去：「跟小黑一起洗也沒什麼大不了啊……」</p><p>　　「隔間會太擠的，請紫原君想想你的身高。」隔著簾子對外說著，黑子戴上洗澡帽，開始後悔自己是不是不應該貪圖方便選了離門口最近的位置。</p><p>　　「敦的身高怎麼了？」看見拉開簾子一角覷著自己的赤司，以及後頭露出來的一點點身影。黑子抓著頭髮，大量的泡沫開始產生，幾乎要蓋住他有點抽搐的眼角：「綠間君，和赤司君一起？」</p><p>　　「剛才在討論下週練習賽安排的說。」身高超出正常人許多的綠間墊了墊腳，直接從簾子上方掛環的空隙和黑子對上眼神：「你應該是第三節出場。」</p><p>　　「謝謝你的消息。」看了看下方的赤司，又看了看上方的綠間，黑子回答：「但可以不要在我洗澡的時候進行告知嗎？」</p><p>　　「……聽到你和敦的話，好奇一下而已。」意義不明地哼笑了下，赤司終於後退拉上了浴簾：「走吧。」</p><p>　　「哇洗澡洗澡！是說為什麼你們都把剩下的事情丟給我太壞了──」大喊著臉跑進盥洗室，黃瀨哭喪著臉趕緊拉開隔簾準備入浴，驚訝的眼神加上那聲「小黑子」都還沒有完全表現出來，就立刻被肥皂狠狠擊中額頭。</p><p>　　「……是黃瀨君的話，我不會手下留情的。」裸著上身走出淋浴間，黑子拿起放在外面長椅的T-shirt穿上，瞇起的眼神環伺了一圈各自發出洗浴聲的隔間和在地上喊痛的黃瀨，這才抿了抿嘴，沒有出聲地轉頭離開了盥洗室。</p><p>　　各個淋浴間的門簾涮地被拉開。</p><p>　　青峰啪搭啪搭撥弄著自己潮濕的短髮，有些神秘兮兮地看向其他人：「你們……看到了嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「那個的話有喔──」</p><p>　　「應該是看到的說……」</p><p>　　「欸？」只有黃瀨不明究理地看著大家心意相通的眼神：「什麼？什麼東西？」</p><p>　　「我說……」五人不自覺彼此湊近腦袋，青峰自以為是地壓低了嗓音：「阿哲他也……太大了吧？」</p><p>　　「比我小啊。」拿出放在背包中的美味棒，完全不管不該在淋浴間吃東西的紫原，已經開始發出咖滋咖滋的進食聲。</p><p>　　「不是那個意思。」同樣屬於平均身高的赤司，少見地露出了沉思的苦惱表情：「那個不成比例的大小……是使用了什麼特殊的方法嗎……」</p><p>　　「如果以目測來看，」把眼鏡上的水汽擦掉，綠間有些悶悶不樂地下了結論：「黑子的比例係數應該是我們之中最高的說……」</p><p>　　黃瀨看著完全沒打算解釋的大家，著急地左右問著「到底是怎麼回事」，卻顯然被正在鬱悶狀態的眾人給完全忽略。</p><p>　　「阿哲到底是吃了什麼才能長得那麼大啊……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　那是因為你們的養分都流去給身高了吧。</p><p>　　靠在門口並未走遠的黑子手拿寶特瓶默默補充著水分，聽著裡頭沒營養的對話，終於忍不住翻了翻白眼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>以前國中上游泳課很常不小心就拉開裡面有人的淋浴間門簾呢ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ツ</p><p>是說國中男生都愛比大小(￣▽￣)~(＿△＿)~(￣▽￣)~(＿△＿)</p><p>唉我好喜歡愚蠢又下流的男子日常啊……可惜高中唸的是女生班害我失去許多觀察機會（？）</p><p>總之如果女生是童顏巨乳，男生就是童顏巨根啦←</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>